hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic System
This page explain how the Magic System works. For Spell Descriptions you must go to another part of the Player's Guide. Magic System Rules of Magic *Magic must be said loudly and clearly enough to be heard within 50 feet or by the target, whichever is closer. *When casting verbal magic with a single target, the caster must announce the target's name immediately before the incantation (or some descriptor if the name is unknown). *A player must stand still when casting magic, unless otherwise stated in the magic’s description. If a player moves his feet while casting magic, it is interrupted and not cast. The caster must reset and begin casting again. *Incomplete or interrupted magic has no effect, and does not count as if it were used. The target of magic must be in range when the spell is completed. *Dead players are always considered willing for the purposes of magic. *Any hand being used to cast magic must be empty with the exception of magical components or the target of a touch spell such as Heal. Spellballs charged in the left hand may be transferred to the right hand before throwing. *Unless they buy Ambidexterity, Wizards and Druids must cast spellball magic with their left hand and may not cast if their left arm is wounded. Healers and Bards may cast with either hand. *All magic is listed as a spell, enchantment, fixed enchantment, spellball or neutral. This distinction can have a great impact on play so note it carefully. Unless stated otherwise, fixed enchantments follow all general rules for enchantments, and spellballs follow all general rules for spells. 'Enchantments (E)' a) A person may carry only one at a time unless explicitly noted otherwise in a spell or class, such as the Stack magic or the Attuned ability. b) When a person moves from where they died, any enchantments they carry are lost. Unless they have moved, Resurrected players retain enchantments unless specifically prohibited. Summon Dead does not return missing enchantments to players. c) Will only cover one object (for example a person, a weapon, armor, etc). Thus while you may be protected from flame, your armor and equipment is not. The same applies to class abilities. d) Enchantments cast on equipment count against the number of enchantments that may be carried. e) Enchantments cast on equipment only function when used by the player who was in possession of the item when it was enchanted. Example: If you give a Bladesharped sword to another player, the enchantment does not function. f) May not be cast on unwilling participants or their equipment; though this does not prevent them from being the target of enchantment effects such as Touch of Death. g) Must be denoted by a visible enchantment strip and announced if asked. h) Nullified Enchantments are immediately removed. i) If already wearing your maximum number of enchantments, you must have an enchantment removed by the appropriate means (Cancel from the caster, Dispel Magic, etc) before receiving another. j) When cast upon objects, they cover the entire object; i.e. a robe with Protection from Flame on it would prevent k)Fireballs from affecting the wearer if they struck the robe. If they struck a part of the player not covered by the robe then the player would be affected as normal. 'Fixed Enchantments (FE)' a) Disappear (never to return) when their caster dies or travels farther than 100 feet from them. b) A player may only have a single fixed enchantment active at a time. Casting a fixed enchantment while another fixed enchantment from the same player is already active causes both enchantments to be negated. 'Spellballs (B)' a) A magic-user may physically carry no more than 7 spellballs of each type. Pages and other players may not carry extra spellballs. b) A magic-user may have only one type of spellball charged at a time. He may have any number of that type charged within the limits of his spell list and the spell descriptions. This is called simul-casting (all at once) or multi-casting (one at a time). (If a player purchased three Magic Bolts with spell points, he could charge and throw up to three Magic Bolts at once.) c) When an item is struck by multiple simulcast spellballs, only the first spellball from that group affects that item; i.e. a shield hit by two simulcast Lightning Bolts is simply destroyed, but the wielder is unharmed. This rule does not apply to armor; i.e. if a player wearing torso armor and two Protects is struck in the torso armor by two simulcast Iceballs, he loses both of his protects. d) When a destructive spellball strikes a player in a location covered by armor, the armor is destroyed in that hit location and the magic affects the player as normal unless otherwise noted. Spellballs that deal damage (such as Magic Bolt) affect armor as normal per projectiles unless otherwise noted. e) Spellballs of the Subdual School have no effect on equipment that is not being carried. Example: You may not Iceball a players shield if it is not being wielded or carried by them. f) Magic balls, except where explicitly noted, only affect the first thing they hit. g) Some spellballs are considered Engulfing, as noted in their descriptions. These spellballs strike all armor locations at once and damage all carried equipment equally. However, an engulfing spellball blocked by a shield affects only that shield. If the player is struck normally, a shield is also affected as "carried equipment". h) Barring any enchantments or magical effects, garb strikes count as hitting the player if the magic ball would have continued on to hit the player (i.e. you may not block Lightning Bolts with your cloak). i) All magic classes must have a list of which magic they have bought for that game on them at all times. Failure to have this list renders a player incapable of casting magic. Failure to wear appropriate class garb also negates magic abilities. j) Dead players under enchantments should remain on the battlefield as they may affect attempts to Resurrect, Talk to Dead, etc. k) Beginning an incantation discharges all of your unused spellballs and interrupts the incantation of any other magic you were casting. (Exception; may charge additional spellballs of the same type without discharging existing ones.) l) Spellcasters may never be affected by their own spellballs. 'General Rules:' Magic points must be evenly distributed between levels; however, any number of higher-level magic points may be spent on a lower level once the initial distribution is done. (See the chart below.) Spells completely cast and enchantments discharged are considered used, even if they were ineffective against their targets. The same is true of all class abilities. Example, Touch of Death is used on a 6th level Monk. The Monk is immune to the effect and the enchantment is discharged harmlessly. In the event of a conflict between magic that is not directly covered by the rules, the higher-level magic is considered more powerful. If the magic is of the same level, the defensive magic is more powerful. In the case of confusion or contradictions, then the specific magic description should be the final source. Use your common sense when ironing out problems. The Reeve’s word is final. If what looks like 30 feet to you is determined to be 60 feet by a reeve, then it is 60 feet. Protections cast on a target have no effect on effects already active; i.e. casting Protection from Magic on a person who is Yielded does not free them from the Yield, though it would prevent them from being killed by a Fireball. Immunities to magic are based on the School of magic they belong to. Exceptions to this are noted under the limitations of the spell. Note that immunities do not extend to equipment. Additional immunities, unless specified, do not exist. Reeves may assist in placing a mage’s components, such as markers for a fixed enchantment. A break in the casting of magic is defined as either improper or non-magical wording and/or a gap of two or more seconds between words. This prevents, for example, long spells from being cast while under the influence of a magic that requires an ongoing verbal component such as the chanting of “Commune” for the Commune spell. Effects and magic with ongoing chants require the chant to be repeated with no more than a 5 second pause. Chants must be audible to 50 feet. (Example of Timing : For the Doom spell, the caster must say "I doom thee" with no more than two seconds between each word. He must say this ten times, with no more than five seconds between repetitions.) 'Spirit Magic and the Dead:' Spirit Magics (see Schools of Magi''c, below) often deal with a player after he has died. Unless otherwise specified in the spell description or class ability, Spirit Magic may be cast on players who are in Nirvana. The target player should leave Nirvana, suspending the death count for the duration of the spell, unless otherwise specified. Note that being "dead" is not considered "wounded" and thus the dead cannot be Healed. Also, many Spirit Magics have a "touch" range. Once a caster lays hands on the target (dead body), the target must stay in place until the incantation and effect (if applicable) is finished. 'Relics: Relics are powerful magical items that can strongly influence game balance and should be used carefully. All relics will generally win any question of magical superiority unless the magic specifically states otherwise, and Greater Relics hold superiority over Lesser Relics. Lesser Relics are those that are granted as a class ability, one-shot relics, or are special scenario-specific relics. Greater Relics are those that permanently exist in the game and can be used by different players. Different kingdoms may have unique relics or variations on commonly accepted relics. Relics are immune to effects like Dispel, Anti-Magic, and Heat Weapon. This is noted in the spell description. They cannot be destroyed or damaged under most circumstances. All Relics are considered Enchanted but do not count toward the number of enchantments carried by a player. (NOTE: Barbarians cannot use Relics unless specifically allowed by the Relic description.). Weapon Costs for Mages Cost per 10 points of Magic (multiple weapons must be paid for, even if of the same type) Weapon Cost *Dagger 1 (1st is 0) *Short(3 ft) 2 *Medium (4 ft) 3 *Staff 2 *Spear 3 *Hinge 3 *Small Shield 3 *Medium Shield 4 *Shortbow 5 *Crossbow 5 *Crossbow Pistol 2 '''The Schools of Magic: There are eight schools of magic. Each represents a different type of effect. Note that immunities are based on the school. Therefore, as Hold Person is a magic of the Subdual school, a barbarian, immune to subdual effects, is not affected. Stun, on the other hand, is of the Sorcery school, and barbarians would be affected by it. * Control: Controls the mind, will, or senses. *Death: An effect whose consequence is death or the withering of a body part. * Flame: Produces heat, fire, or lightning * Static: Magic that is neutral in terms of its School. They cannot be dispelled. * Protection: Causes the target to be protected in some way. * Sorcery: Effects that are purely magical in nature or somehow affect magic itself. * Spirit: An effect that has to do with the forces of life. Includes healing. * Subdual: Causes the target to be subdued in some manner. 'Magic Format Key:' C: Classes and levels who can use the magic. I: Incantation and gestures R: Range (if any) L: Limitations or Restrictions E: Effect N: Notes 'Magic Listing Key:' Type - Enchantment (E), Fixed Enchantment (FE), Spell (S), spellball (B), Neutral (N) Uses - Number of times you may cast that magic when you pay for one use. (“u” means unlimited) Cost '''- The cost in magic points for one use. '''Max - The maximum uses that you may purchase. School - The School of magic the magic belongs to. 'Magic per Class and Level:' The tables on the following pages list the magic available to mages at their respective levels. The table lists the magic’s name, type, school, number of uses, cost and max number that may be purchased. Category:Drakenfjord Customs